


Not Easily Said

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to tell your best friend things sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easily Said

_**Not Easily Said**_  
 **Title:** Not Easily Said  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS; KoyaShige  
 **Prompt:** #15- Tell  
 **Word Count:** 1,113  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** It's not easy to tell your best friend things sometimes.  
 **A/N:** Dedicated to [](http://budiamond.livejournal.com/profile)[**budiamond**](http://budiamond.livejournal.com/) as a belated b-day fic:)  
It started out as one prompt and ended up another ^^  
  
At age 17, Koyama entered Johnny’s agency. At age 19, he would meet his future best friend. It wasn’t until he was 21 years old that he realized that their friendship was akin to brotherhood.

Kato was considered the sempai in terms of experience, and even at the age of 14, he could match the wits of many of the older idols.  
It was a wonder sometimes, how these two opposite people could become such close friends.

Koyama and Shige were in the middle of a small fight at the moment, and the older man didn’t know what he could do to stop from feeling betrayed.

It all started when Koyama had asked one too many questions about Shige’s day. Not having the most patience at times, Shige simply blew Kei off. The situation would have been fine, but later that day, Koyama spotted Shige chatting happily with Yamapi, and then the green monster just reared its head out.

He couldn’t help but remember an incident a few years ago when he had felt differently about those two people being together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One night, Koyama was looking for Shige around the jimusho. Normally, he would be waiting by Koyama’s car, but tonight, he was nowhere in sight. He wasn’t picking up his phone either.

Koyama ran back to the dressing room only to find Massu lingering around.

“Hey, have you seen Shige?” he asked, concerned.

“I saw him head out with Yamashita-kun. They should be around somewhere.”

 _Somewhere_ , Koyama thinks, and runs outside again. It’s dark in the parking lot, except for the occasional street lights flicking on and off. He looks up hoping for an answer, and finds it. In the distance, he sees two figures on the roof of their practice hall.  
They seem to be talking, but curiosity gets the best of him. Soon, he’s climbing the stairs to the top floor, hoping they don’t hear him.

 _I’ll just say I was coming up for fresh air,_ Koyama reasons, feeling nervous for some reason.

He’s about to reach for the door when he hears coughing. The voices are faint, but still audible. He stays there, listening.

“Thanks for hearing me out, Yamashita-san. I know it’s not exactly your problem, but we’re in the same group…”

“No, it’s alright. You shouldn’t be afraid to come to with anything. I have to be a proper leader from now on. Besides, you’re my friend.”

Koyama couldn’t help but smile at the growing bonds of their reunited group.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was what he thought at the time, but now was a different story. Koyama was jealous that they could seem just as close. He couldn’t keep this horrible emotion inside forever, so he decided to do the rational, grown-up, thing; he called Shige so they could talk it out.  
He didn’t pick up the phone until Koyama had called 3 times.

“Can I have some space, please?” Shige answered with a sigh. He sounded like he hadn’t been getting much sleep.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure that we’re ok. I haven’t spoken to you in a few days, and that day, when—“

“It’s nothing Koyama. Look, I’m sorry I blew you off. I was having a bad day. Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Sure, goodnight.” Koyama hung up, even more conflicted than he was before. Was it really okay, or was Shige only saying that to get him off his back?

The next day didn’t come soon enough, and when they finally met inside their dressing room, it was strained.

Shige, having always been the sensible one, motioned for Koyama to step outside for a quick talk.  
They went up to the roof, the one from Koyama’s memories, and watched the sun rise for a few moments.

Shige broke the silence. “Kei, we’re best friends right?”

“Of course.”

“Sometimes friends need their own space too.”

“I see. Is that why you’ve been hanging out with Yamashita-kun?” Koyama blurts out.

Shige looks over at him and answers, “We’ve been talking, yes. I’ve been asking him for advice. There’s someone important in my life, but I can’t figure out how to tell him.”

Koyama thinks the worst, thinks that Kato’s found someone else more important. He’s selfish for wanting Kato for himself, but it’s the closest thing he’s had to any sort of relationship in a long time.

“And although it’s true that I need space Koyama, it doesn’t mean I’m gonna leave you out of my life. Please, don’t think that.”

“I can’t help it sometimes, you know that.” Their eyes haven’t met since they got up there. “You’ve been close with Yamapi for a long time it seems…I remember that one time you were talking on this roof. I guess I might as well get that out in the open.” Koyama was embarrassed, but the heavy feeling in his chest was starting to subside bit by bit.

At a moment like this, Shige tries to hold in a laugh, with little success. Kei looks over at him, bewildered.

“Ok. I’m just going to come out and say it, because it’ll be too hard trying to word this without shocking you. The important person in my life is you, baka. Me and Yamapi were talking about what I should do about my feelings for _you_. There.” Kato looked directly at Koyama, waiting for him to face him as well.

Koyama thinks he should be more worried about what that implies, but finds himself finally able to breathe.  
He faces Shige and without a word, hugs him.

“Does this mean…?”

“If you want it to.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner.”

“I don’t think it’s an easy thing to do, going up to your best friend and telling him that you like him,” Shige laughs, and Koyama’s grateful that he can feel the rumble from his chest.

"Words don't come to me as easily as they come to you," Shige adds.  
“And you should know that I’m not pushing you out of my life when I’m alone, Kei. It just means that I’m busy getting everything organized, whether it’s in my head or in my house, so that when we’re together, I can just focus on us.”

Koyama's comforted by this logic. “When did you get so wise?”

“I think we somehow switched ages.” Kato jokes.

Koyama half-heartedly thumps Kato on the back, pretending to be angry. “Ossan.”

They step back from each other, looking face and face, and realizing that this was the beginning of something even greater than friendship.

The start of their relationship happened 5 years after they met, but in reality, love had just been waiting around the corner.  
\------  
 **A/N:** In any case, this came to me when seeing the prompt "corner," but "tell" suddenly felt more appropriate :)


End file.
